Kämpfer's Single Enemy, The Black One
by Dick Rash
Summary: After an eventful clash at the ruined village of Konoha both Madara and Naruto get transported to seperate dimensions. Both given a chance at something differnet. Will they take the initiative? Two stories in one! Madara/Naruto's Adventure!
1. What if Fate?

"This is your last stand! Nothing in your life will save you from your destruction motherfucker!" Naruto yelled with bitter pure hatred in his blood red eyes. His eyes shifted from the occasional frog to slit eyes. He took a step forward and gathered the energy around him. The dust around him picked up and exploded outward from the tremendous force.

Madara sneered, "you think this is a game? You think peace – peace would happen? What kind of delusions do you live in?"

Naruto growled.

"Nothing but hatred would continue until the end of time! People are that selfish!"

Naruto's nails lengthened.

"What I'm doing is not out of a whim but because I have to! Because of these foolish wars my brother died! Someone has to put a stop to this!"

Naruto's teeth grew to a pointy proportion. He chuckled, a deep – dark – almost evil.

"Don't you think a new age should come by? And I, Uchiha Madara, am the prophet to bring it there!"

Naruto finally had it and laughed. The laugh itself sounded taunting as if he was slowly bringing him down. "Peace?" Naruto laughed darkly, "Who said I wanted peace?"

Madara's eyes widened. "What do you mean by th -."

"Exactly! What _do _I mean?" A sneer slowly crept into the blonde's face. "You and all of these bitches actually thought I'll save them after all they've done to me? I'll never forgive them for what they've done to my family!"

A small smirk lowly crept into Madara's face, "Family you say? You never had a family! The Forth-."

Full blown laughter cut the legendary Uchiha off, "Fuck that fool!"

Naruto's laughter ceased, "I'm talking about my mother and my younger sister." A dark look crossed his face. Red energy surrounded his form as he walked towards the Uchiha.

"Mother? Sister? They died in the Kyūbi's attack."

Outrageous fury, that was the only thing Naruto felt at the moment. After everything, and everything he can't still forget about it. About this pain. And he hates it. A few tears breached and fell.

Madara; however, saw this and thought, _hm. It seems that something must have happen to his childhood that involved his mother. But that's impossible. His mother died, and plus; he never had a sibling._

"I'm going to burn the world." Naruto said suddenly, but it was so soft that it came out as a whisper.

"I'm going to burn everything. Make sure there is nothing but ashes after I'm done. Everything is going to burn. _Everything_." This time, he said it a little more louder but, a little chocked.

"Everything you say? But you'll never will cause I'm going to kill you!" Madara said, his eternal Sharingan spinning wildly.

Naruto either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. He just kept on mumbling to himself. _Destory, destroy, destroy, _he kept mumbling.

Madara had enough. He could tell that this is going no where, so for him to succeed, he had to capture this weeping widow and do it now!

Madara rushed forward with a strong right jab followed by a sweeping kick. Naruto though, didn't try to dodge or block. He took both hits head on. A sicking crunch followed as Madara was sent flying to the other side of the ruins of Konoha. A bit dazed, Madara stood up and spat the blood from his bottom lip. He growled.

"Just you wait Uzumaki! Even if I have to kill two-thirds of the population to achieve my dream then so be it!"

"And you think I care?" Naruto replied, he appeared to be struggling, but of what?

"Hmph, I guess you aren't the child of prophecy that was said to save the world." Madara said.

Naruto looked a little blank. No outward emotions showed, as if his anger disappeared and replaced with a cold visual aura. No joke, the fire around him that was fueled by his hatred was replaced by a very cold – negative – emotionless ice.

"I don't give two shits about what I'm "supposed" to do. I decide my own fate. That's one of the things I have decided long ago. Nothing and I mean _nothing _will ever bring me down to my despair and I will absolutely never allow my self to be consumed by things such as "fate" of all things." Each and every word that Naruto spoke, there was but vial distaste. As if he tasted something rotten.

Madara laughed, "You say that but, you know you can't escape your fate. Everything around you was fated to happen. Like now. You are fated to die by my hands. But now that I know how you really are then you might still end up in fate's hand _Child of Destruction_."

Naruto looked at the sky. The sky has long since disappeared. When was the last time since he'd seen the stars, or the sun for that matter? Too, much chakra. Too, much. The chakra from the destroyed Tailed – Beast slowly accumulated and covered the whole nations. Blocking the sky, the only thing visible is but a miasma of energy. Sure it might look a little appealing with the colors but deadly if they get, too, much of the energy.

Madara raised and eyebrow. Even in battle, a shinobi must always _pretend_ to let his or her guard down to catch the other off guard. Madara looked at the sky then at the blank blonde in front o him. Never had he encountered a shinobi such as him. At first he thought he was a useless Jinchūriki that well never gain anything from anybody. But he was proven wrong. He never thought that he, Naruto Uzumaki, will be able to get comrades. But most of all; his attitude. His attitude towards life changed those around him, converting them into comrades. Even his most trusted powerful pawn, Pein. But now it seems that it was all an act because of something that happened in the past. His true intentions are unclear. Even if the blond said that he wants to burn everything, he doubts that that is the case. Maybe a meaning behind those words. Even so; Naruto's character is so unique that it's almost a shame that he has to die. That – that is every shinobi's fate. No. Matter. What. Very sad indead. But this is why he must obtain the Juubi. To become immortal. To become god! To make sure that nobody, such as himself, never suffer the same pain as he had. Even if he has to brain wash them; it's for the best after all.

"You know," Naruto began, "I had a dream like this once. When I was five and when my mother was still alive. This very field, this very sensation, and this very atmosphere; it's all here. But the next day after that dream happened-." He cut off from there and looked at Madara with dead eyes, "-my mother was murdered."

Madara showed nothing. No sympathy, no pity, nothing. But he knew this pain. Everybody I this world has had something they've lost. Whether if it's a relative or a pet, everybody loses something precious. That is something that almost everybody in the world share.

"At that time, I was ignorant at the world around me." Naruto continued to say. "I never once thought about anything other than myself. Sure I did realize a few things like the stares and glares, but my love for my mother over came that. I was happy. Very happy. So when I was happy so was my mother. My mother though pure and with conviction decided not to fall for another man. But one day, somebody broke through our apartment and raped her. The guy died in the end though. But as for my mother, she became paranoid. Her psych was to it's limit. But what pushed her over the edge was her pregnancy. She told me she was pregnant and that I was going to be a brother. And like a child, I didn't know how a baby comes by. So you can imagine how happy I was. A brother, I thought. A brother and as a brother; I'll do anything for her. But I couldn't. She was murdered before she was even born. To this day I still don't know who killed them, but I did learn that my mother was raped and became pregnant two months later after the murder. I was shocked. I thought I was going to hate my unborn half – sister, but I guess the time I had to love my unborn sister over came it."

Naruto chuckled, his dead eyes boring a hole right through Madara's soul, "Why, oh why am I telling you this?"

Madara sighed, "A very nice story if I do say so myself but if you're expecting some tears or for me to give you the benefit of the doubt, well you're wrong. Even if you whole heart and soul is ripped right from you I still will never show you any sympathy whatsoever. But as fun as this was, why don't I just put you out of your sympathy? It looks like your hurting quite a bit. So, what do you say? Let's turn those dead eyes' into real ones!"

Even if it was brief and small, it was undoubtedly visible. Naruto's smile. Maybe this will finally end. Maybe this was what he really wanted. Death. It sounds easy but it's not easy to let go.

And with a fierce war cry, both Uchiha Madara, the legendary Uchiha who has battle countless foes such as Hashirama Senji, met Naruto Uzumaki, student of both Kakashi Hatake, and Jariaya, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, and inheritor of the Will of Fire and Senjutsu, with a great big shock wave that blew and shook the nation's to their knees.

* * *

They say that the afterlife is noting but white or black depending on the soul the user is. But this? This is not what he expected. Clear blue sky, but not as clear as it seems.

Naruto opened his eyes' and stared at the polluted sky in front of him. _I don't think this is heaven, _he thought. But even laying down the noise going in and out of his ears was slowly getting to him. He knew nothing that made sounds like this. He tired to get up but he found himself that he couldn't move. He sighed, _why did I stop? I held back. Did I really want to die as the one of the last one?_

"Uh, hello." A young feminine voice said from on top of him.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a young beautiful girl in front of him. She smiled at him in a friendly manner that would have made any guy blush. But to him it didn't matter.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I's not good for your health if you stay here. People might thing you're dead." She giggled. Even if he won't admit it. It sounded cute.

"I see. Well problem is that I can't move. My body wont respond."

She blinked. "Well if you want I can carry you to your house?"

It was a very nice offer. She seemed trust worthy, but after living in Konoha and being a ninja has taught people about things like this. Deception. He can absolutely tell that this young lady is not what she seems. Especially in her eyes. It's like he's slowly being drawn into them.

"If you could?" Naruto asked a little coldly.

She blinked again, not expecting this type of hostility. "Well you don't have to be mean to the person helping you." She scolded him.

"Sorry, it's a habit that I just … picked up."

She nodded and smiled. "Well since you put it that way, I'll forgive you! Now just tell me where you live and I'll drop you off there."

He grimaced, _shit. I don't have a home. _He sighed to himself, "sorry but I have no residence to live on. So you can just drop me off in an alley or something."

She looked visibly startled. She did not expect such a response. Maybe it's because she lived a sheltered life and never encountered people like him that have no homes. But he didn't look dirty nor does he have the usual homeless appearance. She smiled though, "Well I guess you could stay with me, but just for one night."

_What a nice person. Is this a trick? _Naruto took a look of surprise but his cold outward appearance destroyed his fake surprise. As if his expression never changed, "really? Thank you very much Miss?"

The sun reflected on her and for the first time Naruto actually thought that angels exist.

"My name is Kaede Sakura." She said brightly.

* * *

They say that darkness is the only thing light can bend. But to Madara, darkness is the only answer in the world. Evil vs evil. That is the answer. Maybe this is a sign from god, a chance for redemption. Or maybe it's his dream made nightmare. So when he opened his onyx – eye's he rubbed them to make sure what he's seeing is true.

"Everything? Everything is gone." Madara said as he gazed at the wasteland in front of him. It looked just like the elemental nations, but at least some light shows from the sun. But the air. It's so intoxicating, so disgusting. Nothing like what the elemental nations felt like when he breathed. Even if the the corpse and bones around, the air is so much fouler.

"Hey you!" A voice poke from behind. It was male judging from the way it sounded. Arrogant and angry. Maybe a bit of pride, too. But of what?

"We're going to kill you!" He said again with a little insanity sweeping into the man's tongue. A crazed laughed echoed through the wasteland.

"Prepare to die!" He pulled out a gun, but before he could shoot, Madara planted a kunai into the man's skull. The body fel along with the essentials that man carried in his metaled clothing.

_Truly disgusting_, Madara thought as he smelled the dead body. He grabbed a few things from the dead man and walked away.

As he walked he held the gun at his hand. It looked truly remarkable to him. He activated his Sharingan eyes and gazed at it more, to memorize it. Being so entranced at the object in front of him; he accidentally pulled the trigger and it shot right through a mutant of some kind in front of him.

He grinned. It was a good thing he had his eyes' on or he would have wondered how he did that. But now he knows. Truly remarkable. Having made up his mind Madara left north west, to where the note said from the dead body.

Oasis.

* * *

**Yeah! I'm back with inspiration so expect an update next Saturday or Sunday!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. What the Fuck!

Madara gazed at Green Pasture Disposal Site with disgust. Many thoughts flowed from his head; like: What the fuck? Or, this place – this place is awesome! The rest were, too, dirty to be said. He grabbed the shriveled up paper in hand and looked at it. It says to keep heading northwest, but he still couldn't find it. Maybe it's concealed, hidden so no one can find it?

He sighed as he headed up the hill, away from the disposal site. He looked around before he was forced to look to his left as a Deathclaw attacked him. He laughed to himself, seeing the Deathclaw try to hit him; but all phasing through him. Still, it looked some what appealing to him. This beast, the embodiment of death. But he realized, without any effort that this shall be in his command! He activated his Sharingan and looked eyes with the beast.

The beast stopped and looked at Madara with confusion until it bowed it's head. Submission, was all it took. He silently commanded it to follow and the Deathclaw did as told. He smirked, and took a closer look at the Deathclaw.

"Interesting," he said to himself. "If only this could have been a summon back in my dimension." As he finished observing his new "companion," Madara continued walking forward, with the Deathclaw silently behind, until he spotted or more like felt a very deep radiated area. Curious, Madara headed towards the source. He stopped as he gazed at the spaceship with his red eyes.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked himself.

He blinked. As a flash of light surrounded him. Next thing he knew was the sound of zzzzzppping and ground below him.

* * *

A day passed, and Naruto woke up in bed. He blinked two, three, four times in total as he stood up. He yawned and went into the bathroom. He washed his face before heading back into the guestroom to put on his clothes. The last thing he placed on himself was a normal white – tee as Sakura walked in with a gentle smile.

"Yoo – hoo! Na – oh, you're changing." She covered her eyes.

Naruto gave her a sigh, "It's alright. No harm done." He grabbed his shoes and put'em on. "Now, what is it you need?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to give you this before you left," she replied. She took out a black hung up sheep from her back and handed it to him.

He sweat dropped. The sheep looked absolutely repulsive. It's stomach was open, showing some of it's "gut's." It also had one eye and a blown up leg.

"Uh, thanks." Naruto really didn't know what to say. Really, he really didn't. He looked at the sheep and it made him think. Maybe this is what she thought of him? An almost dead, repulsive sheep. Or, maybe not. Either way, he questioned himself on whether to take it, or... not. But since she'd showed him hospitality and treated him while down, then the least he could do is to take it, right?

Naruto grabbed the sheep and looked at Sakura, "Thanks, again."

She jumped up and down, and clapped in excitement, "Yyyaaaa!"

"Don't mention it," Naruto said. He was prepared to walk out the door, and begin his new life when Sakura grabbed him by the hand. He turned to look at her, and she squealed.

"I really, really, really, hope you like it. And that you _enjoy _his company."

"O...K." Naruto really didn't like her face right now. Her face had a really devilish – expression, filled with malice and loathing; and all of that was being directed to him as discreetly as she can, which, to him, I not enough (what?). Naruto, therefore, gave no further thought on the subject but it did make him suspicious of the sheep.

"Well, then. I thank you for your hospitality and wish you a good day and life Ms. Sakura." Naruto said in the most monotone voice that you can get; he walked out the apartment as fast as possible after that. It was getting really awkward in there, and he couldn't really stand it.

He sighed in relief and looked at the sheep in hand.

"Now, what to do with you?" He asked himself.

He black sheep said nothing. It kinda looked like it was mocking him though. With that in mind the one thing he could do is to burn it to a crisp but that was, too, fucked up; considering what Ms. Sakura helped him with.

"Either way, and before this; where am I?"

* * *

In all of their intelligence, the aliens really couldn't figure out the human in front of them. He wasn't unconscious like the rest of the other humans who where brought in; actually he seemed more apathetic and a little to serious.

They started to talk in their gibberish alien language.

Madara, however, looked at the big head green creatures in front of him with another WTF facial expression. He looked around and spotted many different machinery that didn't exist in his world. This was way, too, advanced. And he liked it. Only problem was that he doesn't lie the green beans in front of him. So, he killed them, just as they were about to attack, too.

With perception and skill, four shurikens were impelled into the four aliens' skull and right through to the glowing walls. He walked towards the little shits and picked up the weapons they had attached to them. He whistled in admiration.

He activated his Sharigan and remembered when he used the gun the raider shit had. He pulled the long rifle's trigger. He was surprised when he saw a ball of "chakra," go through the tip and travel to the wall, in which exploded in a blue light.

Now he was really excited.

He grabbed the other materials the aliens had and looked at what he'd gotten in total.

2. Stick with light bulbs on the tip (Shock Baton)

1. Ugly looking parasite on a plate (Worm Food)

Rifles (Alien Disintegrator)

Madara's eyes spinned. He had just had a thought about all of this. Since he has two of the same weapon why doesn't he take one apart and put it back together and record it with his Sharigan eyes. Tat way, he can fix this weapon if it gets used up to much.

Having finished his thought, Madara took the weapon apart and put it back to get. And with his Sharingan active, he was able to remember every little piece of it.

He smirked, but then frowned.

"I really need a mask," he said to nobody in particular. He sighed and looked around. The room, "Where am I, exactly?"

* * *

Naruto was a little displeased at the moment. No, scratch that, he was more than "displeased," he was down right murder in the head. And he usually doesn't get mad. He gets even, but thts a story for another time.

He looked at his outfit, that he had just woke up on when he slept inside an abandon apartment, and looked around. His outfit was basically a black sailor suit (for females), a gay looking black bracelet, and his hair was longer. As he turned, he felt a breeze go into his skirt, he looked down.

"My boxers, too?" Naruto tried not to scream bloody murder but just the thought of the guy (or girl) who did this to him really freaked him out. "Why do I have panties on?"

But the question remained, how did my hair grow long? A jutsu, Naruto thought, trying to take his panties and skirt of at the same time. But he couldn't. He was beginning to cry. But instead, he chuckled , an emotionless one.

_When I find the fucker who did this to me I'm going to more than murder him (or her). I'm going to make sure he (or she) dies a painful way._

"Oh, you're up."

Naruto twitched and snapped his head around. He tried to find the source of the voice but he couldn't. He tried to sense life force, but he found was starting to sweat.

"Where are you, you shit?" Naruto said cold, emotionless, and with murder.

"Epp!"

And that was the last Naruto heard of the voice, for now.

* * *

**Short but Sexy. I like it. Fuck yeah!**


End file.
